kampagnenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kampagnen-Wikia:Logo
Auf dieser Seite versuchen wir, ein Logo fürs Kampagnen-Wikia – oder allgemeiner: für Campaigns.Wikia – zu entwickeln. Weitere Entwürfe bitte einfach unter einer neuen Überschrift ergänzen. __TOC__ Vorausgegangene Diskussionen * Forum:Own logo for Campaigns.Wikia (engl., ab 6. Juli 2006) * Forum:Logo (ab 11. Juli 2006) Entwürfe Noch eine Idee Bild:Logo.Kampagnen.Wikia.png|Basic Was haltet ihr denn davon? Klafubras Entwurf (18. Juli) Vorgeschlagen im englischen Campaigns.Wikia, siehe Forumsbeitrag. --rieke 11:19, 24. Aug 2006 (UTC) http://campaigns.wikia.com/images/thumb/0/05/CampaignsLogo.png/160px-CampaignsLogo.png Timoslavs Idee (9. August) Näheres dazu findet sich auf dieser Forumsseite. Bild:Wikia.jpg|Originalfoto von Timoslav Bild:Logoentwurf1.jpg|Schnellentwurf dazu von Rieke NPbdV Entwürfe (21. August) Hier findest Du auch Entwürfe von mir. --NPbdV Bild:Logo-Kampagnen-Wikia 01.jpg|NPbdV 01 Bild:Logo-Kampagnen-Wikia 02.jpg|NPbdV 02 Bild:Logo-Kampagnen-Wikia 03.jpg|NPbdV 03 Bild:Logo-Kampagnen-Wikia 04.jpg|NPbdV 04 Ingmars Entwürfe Erste Ideen (19. August) Hallo! :) Hier findest du einige Entwürfe von mir. Sie sind nicht perfekt gerendert und dienen einzig zur Veranschaulichung. Wenn dir eines gefällt, klicke einfach oben auf die Diskussionsseite und hinterlasse da deine Gedanken zu den Entwürfen. Unten findest du meine Entwürfe 1 bis 6 für das Kampagnen-Wikia. Hier habe ich das Motto "Welt", "Wahlbox, Wahlen", "Internationalität" versucht auszudrücken. Wahlen stehen mit an höchster Stelle beim Thema Politik. Kampagnen-Wikia soll in grossem Masstab international diese Wahlen und die Politik beeinflussen. - Mein persönlicher Favorit ist Entwurf Nummer 6. :) --Ingmar 06:06, 19. Aug 2006 (UTC) *Mailinglisten-Info (19. August 2006) (Die ersten Entwürfe habe ich rausgenommen, weil nicht mehr weiter relevant. Auch die nachfolgenden Entwurfsreihen wurden wegen der Übersichtlichkeit stark reduziert... --Ingmar 16:07, 31. Aug 2006 (UTC)) Zweite Entwurfsreihe (21. August) So, und nun geht's weiter. :) Die meisten fanden hier, auf der englischen Seite und Liste Logo #3 am besten. Nun muss ich allerdings Euer Konzentrationsvermögen etwas mehr beanspruchen. *g* Denn ich habe die Nacht zum Tag gemacht und die Nacht durch an dem Logo gearbeitet. Jetzt gibt es allerdings ganze 100 Logos zur Auswahl, welche auf Logo #3 beruhen. Des Weitern wurde die Wahlbox verbessert und ist jetzt auch international als solches verständlich. Zusätzlich ins Rennen gekommen ist die Flage als Symbol für Kampagnen, Bewegungen etc. Somit sind jetzt die Hauptbegriffe von Kampaigns Wikia abgedeckt: Politik (Wahlbox, Entscheidung), International (Erde), an vielen Orten (red points), Flage (Kampagne, Bewegung) - und somit in allen Sprachen verständlich. Um jetzt weiter zu verbessern, müsstet ihr Euch allerdings für eine Version entscheiden ;-)))) Am besten jeder gibt seine Top 5 an, absteigend und beginnend mit der persönlichen Nummer 1 (die Bildnummer ist nur im Dateinamen enthalten!!) und dann will ich mal beten, dass ich rausbekomme, was am besten wäre ;-))) Zur besseren Betrachtung gibts genügend weissem Zwischenraum zwischen den Logos. Aber wie gesagt: auch diese dienen zur Veranschaulichung und sind noch nicht perfekt. Dein Stimmzettelchen gib bitte hier ab: Diskussionsseite Liebe Grüße, Ingmar 09:07, 21. Aug 2006 (UTC) * Malinglisten-Info (21. August 2006) Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-01.jpg|01 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-11.jpg|11 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-17.jpg|17 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-42.jpg|42 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-56.jpg|56 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-61.jpg|61 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-28.jpg|28 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-26.jpg|26 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-37.jpg|37 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-41.jpg|41 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-46.jpg|46 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-51.jpg|51 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-57.jpg|57 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-63.jpg|63 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-84.jpg|84 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-03.jpg|03 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-05.jpg|05 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-06.jpg|06 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-14.jpg|14 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-15.jpg|15 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-33.jpg|33 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-35.jpg|35 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-36.jpg|36 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-48.jpg|48 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-85.jpg|85 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-86.jpg|86 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-94.jpg|94 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-95.jpg|95 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-96.jpg|96 Bild:cw-logo-blueprints2-ingmar-97.jpg|97 Dritte Entwurfsreihe (27. August) Die dritte Entwurfsreihe basiert auf den Feedbacks zur zweiten Entwurfsreihe. Es gab auch viele andere Ideen, wie z.B. die Wahlbox aus der Erde heraus explodieren zu lassen, aber leider ist der Raum eines Logos nur begrenzt und es wird ganz schnell zu komplex und unklar. :( Die meisten Stimmen gab es in der letzten Entwurfsreihe für Bild 26 und 28. Die Fahnen wirkten auf viele ebenfalls zu Komplex. Mit dem Megaphone tritt an die Stelle der Flaggen ein anderes Atribut von "Kampagnen". Die Bildnummer steht jeweils rechts unten an den einzelnen Entwürfen. Alles Liebe, Ingmar 19:36, 27. Aug 2006 (UTC) center|Logo Entwürfe 3.1 center|Logo Entwürfe 3.2 center|Logo Entwürfe 3.3 Logo Vierter Entwurf - als Vektorgrafik (18. September) Hab' im Augenblick leider verdammt viel zu tun, aber hab's heute und gestern nun geschafft, die Entwürfe ungefähr in einer Vektorgrafik nachzubauen. Pixelgrafiken sind ja für Logo's tabu... Liebe Grüße, -Ingmar 14:28, 18. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Wo steht geschrieben, daß Pixelgrafiken für Logos tabu sind ? :Bitte um Nachweis.--NPbdV 07:06, 22. Sep 2006 (UTC) ::Danke für deine Frage. Der Nachweis ist sehr einfach. Das kannst du selbst ausprobieren. Dazu nimmst du irgendeine Pixelgrafik und versuchst dann diese in jede Grösse ohne Verluste, Verwischungen und "Pixel-Treppen" zu vergrössern und wieder zu verkleinern. Das Ergebnis ist dann der Nachweis. Man kann natürlich auch eine Pixelgrafik als Logo nutzen (ist ja nicht verboten), nur dann muss man sich wirklich sicher sein, dass man das Logo wirklich nur in dieser einen Grösse verwendet und es niemals in einer grösseren Form, wie z.B. für Plakate oder ähnliches, braucht. --Ingmar 16:29, 25. Sep 2006 (UTC) center|Vector Logo Teil 2: center|Vector Logo Teil 2 Vektordateien für Adobe Illustrator Wenn du das Vektor-Logo verbessern möchtest, wäre das schön. Ich habe leider im Moment viel zu wenig Zeit. Du benötigst das auf Vektoren basierte Programm "Adobe Illustrator" und müsstest dich damit natürlich etwas auskennen. Hier sind dann die Dateien dazu mit allen Ebenen: * campaigns-wikia-svg-logo-ingmar1.ai * campaigns-wikia-svg-logo-ingmar2.ai Achtung: Kann die Dateien hier leider doch nicht hochladen. Geht natürlich wegen der automatischen Sicherheitsrestriktionen nicht. Mir dann am besten eine Email schreiben und ich sende sie dir dann. Liebe Grüße, --Ingmar 00:57, 19. Sep 2006 (UTC) Vektor Logo Teil 3 Heute habe ich endlich einen freien Nachmittag gefunden, um an dem Logo weiterzubasteln. :) Ergebnis hab' ich unten eingefügt. Liebe Grüße, --Ingmar 18:09, 10. Okt 2006 (UTC) Vector Logo Teil 3 :Smaller 1: Vector Logo Teil 3 - smaler 1 logo files Bild:campaigns-wikia-132.png die icon datei (.ico) und die original adobe illustrator vektor datei (.ai and .svg) kann ich hier nicht raufladen, weil die dateitypen vom wiki upload nicht akzeptiert werden. habe die dateien chad und jimmy in einer email gesandt. --Ingmar 16:13, 3. Nov 2006 (UTC)